Une rentrée différente
by Bourriquet
Summary: La dernière rentrée de James et Lily... Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF  Forum Francophone  pour le thème rentrée.


Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la 4ème nuit du FoF pour le thème _rentrée_. Ce sera très court pour une première!

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : James/Lily

C'était une rentrée comme les autres, comme chaque premier septembre. Sauf que pour eux, c'était la dernière. Oui, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter rentraient en septième année. Et c'était cela le plus dur pour les quatre amis, se dire que pour la dernière fois, ils rentraient dans le train rouge, la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'aller jusqu'à leurs deuxième maison : Poudlard. La mélancolie et la tristesse gâchait un peu cette rentrée. Le plus atteint était quand même James Potter. Grand, des cheveux brun savamment décoiffés, des yeux marrons surmontés de lunettes rondes, musclé par les années de Quidditch, c'était un vrai tombeur. Un sex-symbol comme diraient plusieurs jeunes filles des élèves de l'école de magie, enfin presque toutes pour être plus exactes. Presque toutes car Lily Evans ne semblait pas être soumise à cette attirance envers ce jeune homme.

En ce jour de rentrée, James Potter était affecté parce que justement, après cette année, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus revoir sa Lily. Être amoureux ne pardonnait pas, et James ne supportait pas de se sentir faible et surtout devant une femme. Devant cette femme tout s'effaçait, tout était différent! C'est pour cela que cet été, il s'était appliqué à paraitre autrement devant Lily Evans. En effet, vu que Lily s'était liée d'amitié avec Sirius et Remus, ils avaient passé presque tout l'été ensemble et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais à quel point? La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'à présent, Lily l'appréciait.

Il y avait pourtant un tout petit espoir! Remus Lupin, le troisième des maraudeurs, avait demander a Dumbledore d'accepté sa démission en tant que préfet de Gryffondor et le vieux directeur un peu barjot avait décider de nommer James à sa place. Ce que Minerva McGonagall trouvait particulièrement fou et insensé mais il fallait faire confiance au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps n'est-ce pas? Alors elle l'avais suivi et avait accepté qu'un de ses élèves les plus turbulents soient nommé préfet. Et c'était là que l'espoir renaissait car, en septième année, les préfets de chaque maison étaient logés dans des appartements privés. C'est pourquoi James s'autorisait une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles marrons. Le train entra en gare, les maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Alice Callum et Franck Longdubat se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondor. Les professeurs semblaient joyeux, les autres élèves aussi, enfin mis à part les Serpentards, mais cela c'était un peu normal. Lorsque la répartition fut faite, le discours du directeur émit, le dîner se passa très bien, tous rirent et s'amusèrent, mangèrent et burent à s'éclater la panse. A la fin du dîner, donc, les préfets devaient amener les premières années à leurs maisons respectives. Lorsque cela fut fait, les préfets de dernières années devaient aller retrouver leurs directeurs ou directrices de maison pour enfin savoir où ils allaient loger. Lily et James retrouvèrent donc leur directrice, le professeur McGonagall qui les amena au troisième étage derrière le tableau d'une nymphe, qui avait essayer de draguer James au passage, qui sortait de son habitat naturel. L'appartement était divisé en quatre pièces : le salon, la salle de bain et les deux chambres des préfets. Les chambres étaient assez bien agencées, de couleurs rouges et or. McGonagall s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls face à face. C'était la première fois que cela leur arrivait, tout l'été ils avaient été en compagnie de Sirius ou Remus mais jamais seuls. Ils discutèrent assez longtemps bien qu'ils furent assez fatigués. Pour lutter contre la fatigue, James fit amener deux boutelles de Bièrreaubeurre que Lily et lui burent en tête à tête. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de cette dernière année, de cette dernière rentrée.

Au bout de trois Bièrreaubeurre, Lily et James se dirent qu'il fallait aller se coucher. James laissa Lily prendre en première sa douche et y alla après. En sortant, la buée recouvrait totalement les miroirs de la salle de bain. Il ne put donc pas voir Lily s'avançait derrière lui et le retourna, lui planta un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et parti après un « au revoir » simple et doux.

-Finalement, ce ne sera peut être pas une rentrée ordinaire…


End file.
